Sixth Sense
by Runriran
Summary: Memiliki kelebihan bukanlah suatu hal yang harus dibanggakan, "Bangsat ! Apa itu tadi ?"/"I-itachi…di-dibelakangmu ?"/"Kyuu, semenjak bertemu denganmu aku jadi ikut ketiban sial," WARNING ! AU, OOC, OC, YAOI, slight straight, typos, word pendek, dll.


_**Halo minna~ kembali lagi dengan Anri di cerita baru jeng jeng jeng jeng **__Sixth Sense__**. Informasi, cerita ini merupakan prequel dari Konoha Boarding School yang menceritakan tentang masa SMP Kyuubi di KBS. M untuk bahasa kasar de el el. Update lelet. Word miskin. Mohon kesabarannya dan selamat membaca~ ;D**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary** : Memiliki kelebihan bukanlah suatu hal yang harus dibanggakan, "Bangsat ! Apa itu tadi !?"/"I-itachi…di-dibelakangmu !?"/"Kyuu, semenjak bertemu denganmu aku jadi ikut ketiban sial," WARNING ! AU, OOC, OC, Yaoi, slight straight, typos, word pendek, dll.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter I

Konoha Junior School

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi di Konoha Boarding School – Konoha Junior School (KJS). Kyuubi berjalan bersama seorang guru yang sedikit (banyak) memiliki brewok, guru di sebelahnya ini bahkan merokok di koridor sekolah. Nama guru itu adalah Hamaki Mimura, namun pelajaran apa yang dipegangnya masihlah menjadi sesuatu yang abu-abu bagi Kyuubi. Mereka kemudian sampai di depan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan VII-A. Mimura sensei masuk ke dalam kelas yang sedang dalam sesi perkenalan awal itu, ia berbicara pada si guru pengampu lalu memanggil Kyuubi masuk seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru. Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu," Kyuubi mengangguk singkat menanggapi guru yang memiliki rambut a la nanas di sampingnya ini. Ia kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi." Seisi kelas termasuk guru di depannya _sweatdroop_ masal.

Shikaku menghela nafas melihat cara perkenalan anak baru si sebelahnya ini, "Uzumaki-kun sedikit terlambat memasuki kelas karena mengurus sesuatu. Baiklah, Uzumaki Kyuubi mulai sekarang menjadi bagian dari kelas ini. Baik-baiklah dengannya." Serempak kelas bersorak 'hai' lalu guru itu menunjuk sebuah bangku di sisi kanan dekat jendela, "Kau bisa duduk di sana, Uzumaki-kun," Kyuubi lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku yang tadi ditunjuk oleh sang guru.

Seorang anak bersurai kuning pucat pendek membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuubi, "Hai, perkenalkan namaku Deidara," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan, Kyuubi menyambut tangan Deidara,

"Uzumaki Kyuubi," balasnya singkat,

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa telat masuk ?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah _innocent_nya tidak tahu bila dahi Shikaku sensei sedikit berkedut,

"Yamanaka !" lalu Deidara pun berbalik dan memamerkan cengiran kudanya pada Shikaku sensei yang lalu berbalik menerangkan fungsi Pythagoras di depan kelas.

* * *

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Runriran**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: ? Supranatural ? Romance ?**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Rated: M **

**.**

**.**

**Sixth Sense**

**.**

**.**

**.:Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi/Kurama:.**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, OC, Typos, Gajeness, Yaoi, slight Straight**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_**Kushina,"**_

_**BLETAK**_

"_**Kaa-san, Kurama, Kaa-san," ucap Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Kyuubi yang sedang mengelus-elus kepala benjolnya.**_

"_**Ya…kaa-san," ucap Kyuubi sebelas duabelas, **_

_**Kushina menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang tidak biasa itu, "Jadi, ada apa ?" **_

_**Kyuubi menolak menatap mata Kushina, pipinya sedikit memerah karena malu, "Apa kaa-san percaya dengan… **__yurei __**?" tanyanya,**_

"_**Hmm, **__yurei__** ya," Kushina memegang dagunya dan berpose layaknya detective di serial Metantei Conan, "Ya, kaa-san percaya,"**_

_**Mata Kyuubi membulat, menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan pada kaa-sannya, "Kenapa bisa begitu ?"**_

"_**Apanya yang kenapa bisa begitu ?" tanya Kushina balik,**_

"_**Kaa-san kan seorang ilmuan ! **__Scientist __**! kenapa bisa percaya dengan hal yang tidak logis begitu !?"**_

_**Kushina tersenyum pengertian pada anak sulungnya ini, "Kurama, ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang tidak hanya berdasarkan pada logika dan akal sehat semata, sayang," jelasnya sambil mengusap lembut surai merah identik anaknya,**_

"_**Aku tidak mengerti,"**_

"_**Tidak mengerti juga tidak apa-apa. Nanti bila kau sudah besar pasti bisa mengerti,"**_

"_**Aku bukan anak-anak, Kushina !" **_

_**Kushina mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Inilah sifat keras kepala anaknya yang benar-benar tidak bisa dihadapi Kushina. Terlalu keras kepala. Siapa sih yang menurunkan sifat keras kepala ini pada anaknya ?**_

_***kok malah nanya sih ?***_

_**TRING**_

_**Sebuah lampu neon #plakk di kepala Kushina menyala, menandakan sebuah pemikiran **__brilliant__** yang terlintas di benak wanita bersurai merah itu.**_

"_**Kurama, memangnya kau sudah pernah melihat **__yurei__** ?"**_

_**Kyuubi mengerutkan alisnya, ia lalu menggeleng pelan,**_

"_**Mau mencoba melihat ?" **_

_**Kerutan di dahi Kyuubi semakin banyak, "Hal-hal tidak logis seperti itu memangnya bisa ?"**_

"_**Kenapa tidak bisa ?" pancing Kushina,**_

"_**Kau bisa melakukannya Ku-kaa-san ?"**_

"_**Tentu saja !" jawab Kushina tanpa pikir panjang,**_

•°

•°_**Six Senses**_°•

°•

"_**Apa ini ?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil memegang sebuah botol kaca kecil berwarna hijau lumut,**_

"_**Coba tebak," Kushina tersenyum pada anak sulungnya, senyum manis yang menyiratkan aura mengerikan,**_

"_**Apa aku bisa melihat **__yurei__** kalau… minum ini ?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Di satu sisi Kyuubi tidak ingin percaya dengan hal-hal yang diluar akal sehat dan di sisi lain ia memiliki rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi akan hal itu.**_

"_Saa__**…" Kushina hanya mengedikkan bahunya, menggantung jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuubi, "Kalau tidak berani tidak apa-apa. Kaa-san mengerti kalau Kurama-chan masih anak-anak," kompor Kushina,**_

_**Kyuubi mendelik ke arah kaa-sannya lalu meneguk habis cairan itu…**_

_**Seringai Kushina melebar, 'Selamat melihat hal-hal baru yang menarik anakku sayang'**_

_**Dan tiga bulan setelah itu Kyuubi mulai bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang namun, Kushina tidaklah tahu bukan hanya **__yurei __**yang bisa dilihat oleh anak sulungnya itu…**_

_**Flashback End**_

•°

•°Six Senses°•

°•

"Uu…"

"Kyuu…"

"Woi, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Bangun, woi !"

Kyuubi mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, ia melihat Deidara yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Pelan-pelan Kyuubi menegakkan badannya, lalu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bukan hanya Deidara yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir namun hampir seisi penguni kelas.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di jam pelajaran, Uzumaki," ucap Deidara agak kesal namun tersirat kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya,

"Aku ngantuk," jawabnya simple

"Walaupun begitu kau jangan tidur di kelas, baka !"

Kyuubi mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lagi, ia melihat seorang anak kecil—anak sd mungkin—yang duduk di atas meja guru, ia melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi memperhatikan _uniform_ yang digunakan oleh anak kecil itu.

"Lebih baik kalau kau lelah tidur di UKS saja," ucap gadis bersurai biru seraya berjalan mendekat ke samping meja Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memperhatikan seragam gadis bersurai biru dan anak itu.

'Berbeda'

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

Deidara diam, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis bersurai biru di sebelahnya,

"Kau bisa diganggu mahluk halus yang tinggal di sini," ucap seorang gadis bersurai ungu yang muncul dari belakang gadis bersurai biru disebelahnya,

"Anko-chan !"

Gadis bernama Anko itu hanya tertawa ringan, "Bukannya kami bermaksud menakut-nakutimu, Uzumaki. Tapi, itu memang kenyataannya,"

"Sudah, hentikan obrolan tentang hantu cilik ini." Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai orange mendekat ke arah Kyuubi. "Namaku Yahiko perkenalkan," Kyuubi mengangguk seraya menyambut tangan Yahiko,

"Mitarashi Anko," ucap gadis bersurai ungu itu, "Dia ketua kelas di sini, jadi kalau ada apa-apa bicaralah padanya," ucap Anko sambil menunjuk Yahiko dengan jempolnya,

"Hei, Mitarashi. Itu seharusnya kata-kataku,"

Anko mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Kau lambat sih,"

"Konan. Salam kenal." Ucap gadis bersurai biru sambil membungkukkan badannya singkat. Dan kemudian satu per satu setiap anak di kelas itu memperkenalkan diri mereka pada si Uzumaki baru.

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi anak kelas kita, tapi dia sedang menghadiri upacara peringatan kematian ibunya," jelas Deidara

"Uchiha Itachi-kun," ucap seorang anak laki-laki bersurai kuning gelap yang postur tubuhnya masih seperti anak kelas 5 sd.

"Sandi-chan~" dan dengan hitungan detik para gadis mengkerubungi anak itu, menyerangnya dengan pelukan maut karena wajahnya yang sangat imut-imut.

"_**Ta-tasukete**_ !"

"Biarkan saja dia," Deidara melambaikan tangannya dengan bosan ke arah anak bernama Isobu Sandi yang terperangkap di antara gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya.

"Perhatian ! Perhatian !"

Yahiko berdiri di podium kelas. Semua anak otomatis menoleh ke arah sang ketua kelas,

"Ada apa ?"

"Entah," Deidara mengedikkan bahunya singkat,

"Untuk pelajaran Bahasa Asing—setelah jam Seni Musik—Setsuna sensei tidak dapat hadir karena beliau sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi, diharapkan bagi semua siswa untuk pulang lebih awal karena besok _event_ penyambutan murid baru akan segera dimulai,"

Serempak kelas menyerukan YES !

"_Event_ penyambutan murid baru ?"

"Kau tidak tau ? itu adalah e-"

"Event yang selalu diadakan di sekolah ini untuk menyambut murid baru. Akan ada perkenalan antara murid KJS dan juga beberapa pertunjukan dari para senpai." Jelas Konan yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Deidara,

"Hei, kau memotong kata-kataku, un !" sewot Deidara,

"Akan ada malam keakraban juga, kuis dan game untuk melatih solidaritas," tambah Anko,

Hal itu membuat Deidara kesal karena diacuhkan, ia berjalan ke arah kursinya, duduk dan merajuk. Anko yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum jahil.

"Hoi, kau ngambek Dei ?" Deidara kemudian membuang muka.

•°

•°Six Senses°•

°•

Jam Istirahat

Anak-anak kelas VII-A serempak berdiri memasang kuda-kuda untuk berlari keluar kelas menuju kantin KJS. Kyuubi yang masih belum paham tata letak sekolah ini hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Oi, Uzumaki !" panggil Deidara dari balik pintu kelas, "Ayo ikut ! Aku akan mengantarmu mengelilingi sekolah !"

"Tidak perlu re-"

"Tidak repot kok," potong Deidara, "Lagipula Yahiko sedang sibuk dengan acara penyambutan murid baru jadi dia tidak bisa menemanimu," Kyuubi mengangguk,

"Bukannya biasanya yang mengurus hal-hal seperti itu adalah senior ?" tanya Kyuubi sambil berjalan disamping Deidara,

"Yah, memang begitu. Tapi, ada beberapa hal kecil yang harus ditangani ketua dan wakil ketua kelas. Jadi, untuk waktu-waktu seperti ini dia tidak bisa diganggu." jelas Deidara.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong siapa wakil ketua kelas kita ?"

"Konan,"

"Oh,"

Mata Kyuubi melirik ke belakang. Anak kecil yang berada di kelasnya tadi kini mengikuti mereka berdua. Kyuubi menghela nafas, berusaha tidak menghiraukan keberadaan sang teman kecil mereka.

"Kau tunggu di sini, ok," Kyuubi mengangguk.

Setelah sampai di depan kantin Deidara menyeruak masuk ke dalam kerumuan anak-anak yang sedang mengantri dengan brutalnya.

**Hei, **

Anak kecil itu berdiri di samping Kyuubi dan menatapnya,

**Hei, kau dengar aku ?**

Kyuubi masih diam. Deidara keluar dari kerumunan, ia membawa dua buah roti melon serta dua buah minuman kotak dengan rasa _strawberry_ ?

**Aku tau kau bisa mendengar dan melihatku !**

Pada saat Deidara akan menyerahkan roti melon milik Kyuubi, tiba-tiba anak kecil itu menampik roti di tangan Deidara. Membuat roti melon yang malang itu menggelinding jauh,

"T-tunggu roti !" Deidara lantas mengejar roti itu,

**Aku tidak suka diacuhkan !**

Kyuubi menghela nafas, "Dengar, kau sudah mati. Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, mengerti ?"

Anak itu tersenyum, **Aku cuma ingin berteman denganmu kok. Namaku Amagiri Taisa. Yoroshiku **ucap anak itu sambil memperlihatkan senyum tiga jarinya. Kyuubi mengangguk. **Tidak usah, aku sudah tahu namamu kok, Kyuu-nii,**

Deidara kemudian berlari ke arah Kyuubi dengan nafas terengah-engah,

"Hhhh, jauh sekali menggelindingnya," keluh Deidara sambil menyerahkan roti melon dan minuman kotak rasa strawberry milik Kyuubi,

Kyuubi lalu mendelik ke arah Taisha, anak itu hanya tersenym gaje,

**Gomen, hehe,**

•°

•°Six Senses°•

°•

Di kelas suasana sangat ramai, karena Genyumaru sensei –pengajar Seni Musik- akan datang terlambat dan tentu saja Yahiko yang menginformasikan hal itu. Jadi, murid-murid di sini ada yang sibuk bergosip maupun bercerita, main _handphone_, dll. Sedangkan Kyuubi sendiri sedang mengamati Taisa yang duduk di dekat anak-anak yang sedang menebak-nebak games apa yang akan diadakan para senior untuk menyambut para murid baru tahun ini.

Namun, Kyuubi sedikit terheran-heran melihat Taisa yang tiba-tiba bersembunyi ketakutan sambil memandang ke arah Kyuubi. Menyadari ada yang salah dengan sikap Taisa, Kyuubi menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati sesuatu…

Seorang pria dengan wajah dan tubuh yang setengah hangus terbakar sedang mendelik ke arahnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kaget, Kyuubi berdiri lalu terhuyung mundur membuat kursinya terjatuh dan menimbukan suara keras membuat seisi kelas melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

Deidara yang heran dengan sikap teman barunya ini berdiri. Ia menghampiri Kyuubi dan memegang bahunya,

"Oi, Kyuu kau kena-" belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya terbelalak horror melihat sesuatu di sebelah Kyuubi.

Kemudian angin masuk menyeruak, membuat tirai kelas itu berkibar-kibar. Tanpa babibu lagi Kyuubi berlari kencang keluar kelas meninggalkan Deidara yang kini terduduk _shock_. Melihat Kyuubi lari keluar kelas, Deidara mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya di kaki dan berusaha untuk berdiri menyusul Kyuubi.

"Kenapa mereka ?" tanya Anko heran,

"Entah," jawab Konan sambil mengedikkan bahunya,

Kyuubi berlari menyusuri lorong, tidak peduli akan pandangan aneh anak-anak yang sedang berada di koridor. Ia tetap berlari sampai ia merasa cukup aman dari jangkauan mahluk itu. Kyuubi berhenti di dekat toilet, ia lalu bersandar pada dinding dan terperosok duduk.

"Haaah… haaaah… haaaaah…"

Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran dari kepalanya.

'Yang benar saja ! Kalau dari jauh aku masih bisa toleransi, tapi kalau dari jarak sedekat itu…' batinnya frustasi,

'Kaa-chan, hhhhhh, harusnya aku tidak sebegitu bodohnya untuk meminum ramuan yang diberikan Kaa-chan… Idiot…'

Puk

Tubuh Kyuubi menegang merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Namun, tubuhnya kembali rileks setelah mengetahui siapa yang menepuk bahunya,

"Bangsat ! Apa itu tadi !?" tanya Deidara di sela-sela nafasnya,

"Kepo, Dei ?" Kyuubi menyeringai,

"Brengsek kau Uzumaki !" maki Deidara, ia mencengkram kerah baju Kyuubi, "Aku hampir saja kencing di celana tadi, _**baka**_ !" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah layaknya tomat matang,

"Serius ?"

"Aku serius, _**baka**_ !"

"Rileks, Dei," ucap Kyuubi seraya memegang bahu Deidara,

Kyuubi dan Deidara lalu pergi ke atap, otomatis mereka membolos pelajaran Genyumaru sensei. Kyuubi pun menceritakan tentang ibunya yang seorang _scientist_ yang memberikannya ramuan untuk melihat _**yurei**_ atau mahluk halus.

"Gila ! Serius tuh !?" Kyuubi mengangguk, "Tapi, kenapa aku juga jadi bisa ikut melihat 'itu' ?"

"Karena kau menyentuhku,"

"Hanya itu saja ?" Kyuubi mengangguk,

"Aku sudah terbiasa melihat hal seperti itu dari kecil, tapi yang tadi itu… terlalu dekat," Deidara mengangguk,

"Siapa saja pasti kaget kalau melihat 'itu' dari jarak sedekat itu,"

Teng Teng Teng Teng

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Kyuubi dan Deidara pun bergegas kembali ke kelas mereka. Saat sampai di kelas, Genyumaru sensei sudah tidak ada.

"Kalian ke mana tadi saat pelajaran seni musik ?" tanya Konan sambil berkacak pinggang,

"Urusan laki-laki, Konan," timpal Deidara,

"Haah, mereka pasti bolos. Biarkan saja." celetuk Anko,

"Beruntung Geyumaru sensei masih memberi toleransi, kalau tidak kalian sudah dihukum."

"Lain kali kami akan berhati-hati, Yahiko," Yahiko mengangguk menanggapi Kyuubi.

"Ayo, pulang !" teriak Fu dari jauh,

"Kami pulang duluan, Kyuu, Dei, Hiko," Konan melambai ke arah mereka bertiga diikuti Anko dan yang lain.

"Ayo, kami akan mengantarmu ke asrama tercinta," ejek Deidara,

"Hemph," dengus Kyuubi,

**Boleh aku ikut ? **tanya Taisa yang menarik-narik tas Kyuubi pelan. Kyuubi lalu mengangguk singkat.

Lalu mereka pun keluar dari bangunan bertingkat lima itu menuju Asrama Putra yang terletak tidak jauh dari Konoha Junior School. Sesampai mereka di depan Astra, Kyuubi memandang bangunan itu dengan kagum. Asrama putra ini membentuk huru U shape dengan kantin ditengahnya. Bagian sebelah kiri adalah Astra KES (Konoha Elementary School) dan bagian kanannya Astra KJS. Asrama ini terdiri dari tiga tingkat, setiap lantainya dihuni oleh murid-murid berdasarkan tingkatan kelasnya. Lantai tiga untuk anak kelas IX, lantai dua untuk anak kelas VIII dan yang terakhir dihuni anak kelas VII.

'Bagaimana Baa-chan membangun ini semua ?'

"Ayo, Kyuu. Kita masuk." Kyuubi mengikuti Deidara dan Yahiko melangkah ke dalam Astra KJS. "Kyuu, beritahu aku kalau di sini banyak mahluk halus, ok." bisik Deidara pelan.

"Barang-barangmu sudah diantar ke dalam kamar, Kyuu." Kyuubi mengangguk.

Lobby ada di sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Di ujung kanan Lobby ada sebuah ruangan kecil untuk tempat penjaga asrama, pintu menuju lorong asrama ada di sebelah kiri dibelakang Lobby. Kyuubi berhenti di depan pintu, ia memperhatikan tanda bahwa 'Selain Murid dan Penjaga Asrama dilarang masuk'

Setelah melewati beberapa kamar, akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar yang dituju. Kamar nomer 1123. Yahiko membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kunci yang tadi diberikan oleh penjaga asrama.

"Selamat datang di kamar 1123 !" ucap Deidara,

Kyuubi pun masuk ke dalam. Kamar itu terdiri dari dua ranjang yang terletak di sisi dinding kanan dan kiri dengan meja lampu di sisinya. Lemari kecil terletak di kaki ranjang, sedangkan meja belajar berada di samping pintu masuk setelah rak sepatu. Kamar mandi ada di sisi kiri ujung pintu masuk setelah meja belajar. Di tengah-tengah kamar diberi karpet bundar, meja kecil dan dua sofa mini untuk bersantai sedangkan pintu balkon terletak ditengah antara meja lampu ranjang.

"Istirahatlah, kita akan bertemu saat jam makan malam ok," ucap Deidara seraya keluar dari kamar bersama Yahiko,

"Kamarku dan Deidara nomer 1120. Dua kamar sebelum ini, kalau perlu sesuatu jangan sungkan-sungkan datang," tambah Yahiko

"Kalian berdua sekamar ?"

"Un," Yahiko mengangguk, ia lalu tersadar sesuatu yang hampir saja dilupakannya,

"Teman seamarmu, Itachi, Kyuu. Uchiha Itachi,"

"Itachi yang sedang menghadiri peringatan kematian ibunya itu ?"

"Ya, mungkin dia akan kembali besok atau lusa."

"Jaa ne, Kyuu," ucap Deidara sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kyuubi,

'Hhhh, hari yang panjang…'

.

.

.

* * *

_Yurei_ : roh/mahluk halus

Isobu Sanna : Sandi no Kappa (Sanbi in human form)

* * *

**yaaay yaaay**

**Sixth Sense *\(^0^)/* padahal fic laen ajj belum kelar ini udah publish yang baru, ckck, mohon dimaklumi **minna** :D Anri juga sedih sekali gara" laptop Anri jebol cerita ini yang udah begitu panjang hilang dan harus Anri rewrite ulang ToT hiks…. Sebenarnya tangan ini malesss sekaleee, tapi ide ini sayang banget dibiarkan begitu saja, huhu…**

**trimakasii untuk yang sudah repot" mau baca ^^ tinggalkan jejak kalian yah *wink**


End file.
